Soda
Soda, or more accurately soda fountain is a dispenser of carbonated soft drinks. Soda is a mix of carbonated water, a sweetener and flavoring. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''the terms soda and soda fountain are used interchangeably. In this wiki '''soda '''will be used most of the time. Soda is considered a liquid and a standard food. Preparation is quite simple, but the options are very similar to each other so it can be easy to fail an order. Soda costs $1000 and can only be upgraded to two stars. Preparation The order will call for a specific size, a specific flavor and possibly other two ingredients, Ice Cubes and Flavor Blast. By default the selected cup is small and the selected flavor is Cola. Size Size options are Small, Medium and Large. The two-star upgrade brings a bigger size, Jumbo. In order to change the cup size, there is not a shortcut key. The "change cup size" key (Up arrow by default) cycles through the available sizes. Flavor Five options are available, from left to right they are Cola, Tea, Grape, Water and Diet Cola. The "move cup" keys position the cup under different flavor dispensers. Other ingredients Two ingredients can be added. Basic soda recipes may ask for Ice and Two-Star recipes may ask for Ice and/or Flavor Blast. To add any of those ingredients the appropiate key has to be pressed. Pouring A quick tap of the "Pour Drink" key will fill the cup with the liquid, no matter how big the cup is. Note that once the liquid is in the cup, only other ingredients can be added, but cup size or flavor cannot be changed. Similarly, once other ingredients have been added (if no pouring has been done), cup size cannot be changed. This is why the best way to prepare the order is the aforementioned sequence: size-flavor-other ingredients-pouring. Choosing flavor before size does not affect the preparation in any way. Recipes There are 42 recipes in total (when fully upgraded) which are a combination of size, flavor and other ingredients. Making quick calculations it is seen that not every combination is included in the recipes, as 5 flavors * 4 cup sizes * 2 possibilities regarding ice * 2 possibilities regarding flavor blast equals 80. In order to save space, only unlocked options and some tips are mentioned: One star Possible flavors: Cola, Tea, Grape, Water, Diet Cola Possible sizes: Small, Medium, Large Possibility of Ice cubes: Only Cola (not Diet Cola) has a recipe with no ice in it. Every other combination is present. Two star Possible flavors: Cola, Tea, Grape, Water, Diet Cola Possible sizes: Small, Medium, Large, Jumbo Possibility of Ice cubes: Only Cola (not Diet Cola) has a recipe with no ice in it. Possibility of Flavor Blast: * Jumbo and small sizes allow any combination of Flavor Blast or not. * Medium and large sizes only have Cola, Grape and Diet Cola with Flavor Blast. Also, there are no recipes without Ice in these sizes that contain Flavor Blast. Boosters and detractors Soda has 3 boosters and three detractors. Only the To Go! booster gives positive buzz and none of the detractors give negative buzz, so it is not a very good choice for the menu nor a terrible one. Boosters: Staple Food, Catering, To Go! Detractors: Trashy Food, Unappreciated, Fatty McFats. Upgrade path Food Introduction One Star How can a restaurant be complete without your very own Soda Fontain? Grab a cup, fill it with soda, and watch as your profits rise like bubbles in a bubbly pop. Our five flavors include standard water and tea spigots, along with Cola Current and other popular drinks. Grab that ice scoop and cool your customers today! Your order includes an installation of our Deluxe Five Flavor Soda Fountain in your restaurant, along with small, medium and large cups, an ice trough, and a surplus of five flavor bags including: Water Ole, Good Tea Me, Cola Current, Grape Stuff, and Diet Cola Current. Two Star Our Food Engineers have succesfully researched the mystery of the Jumbo size and have perfected its design, earning its spot as the largest cup available for public consumption. Not only that, but we're proud to announce our new 'Flavor Blast!' squeeze bottle. Just pump some flavor into any drink for a punch in the face that's sure to please. This refresh of your soda line will surely drive your profits even higher, so order today! Upgrade includes our Jumbo sized cups and our new Flavor Blast option for customers.Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:Liquid